swAPPed
by Asori
Summary: Mr. Davenport and Tasha (and Eddy too) are away on vacation for a week, having finally decided to trust Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to stay home and out of trouble after the last incident. But trouble is never far from the Davenport household, and the teens must find a way to solve their "little" predicament before the adults (and Eddy) come home to yet another mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Leo asked yet again.

"Yes, Leo," Chase replied, mildly exasperated. "It would be even more unsafe if I _didn't_ update my system; my bionics have gone haywire within the last day."

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I am the smartest person who ever lived – of course I know what I'm doing," Chase said with a self-satisfied smile.

"It's just that Big D normally does this, not you," Leo commented.

"That doesn't mean I can't do it. And besides, this is urgent and he isn't going to be back for days. I have to do this."

Leo sighed. "If you screw up, I had nothing to do with this."

Chase shot him a look. "I'm not going to mess up; _relax._ "

"Whatever," Leo said, putting his hands up in surrender. He watched in silence as Chase finished typing the code for the update.

"Alright – when I'm in my capsule, hit this big red button, and that will start the update," Chase instructed, patting Leo on the back before hopping into his capsule. The bionic gave Leo a thumb-up, and Leo did as he was told.

The middle capsule glowed green for a few minutes, Chase wincing inside. When it finished, he stepped out, seeming in a daze.

"Whoa, I feel…" Chase trailed off, his eyes rolling up as he fainted.

"Chase!" Leo exclaimed in shock, rushing over to his step-brother. After being shaken by Leo for a moment, the bionic groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Are you okay?" Leo asked him.

The bionic scowled, but his confusion was apparent. "Leave me alone, nugget-head," he growled menacingly as he sat up, his voice low and gravelly.

"Sp-Spike?" Leo stuttered in surprise. He leapt back hurriedly as the commando app clambered to his feet. Chase's artificial alter-ego, Spike, was not one to be messed with.

"What brings you here this fine day?" Leo asked nervously, attempting in vain to stay calm.

Spike only glared at him, swaying unsteadily on his feet. A wave of dizziness overcame the app, and he staggered over to the cyber-desk, leaning heavily on it.

"Spike, are you alright?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Well enough to make you as spineless physically as you are in every other way," Spike snarled, but his words lacked their usual vigor. He looked exhausted, to the point where he might get sick.

Hoping Chase would come back if he did so, Leo cautiously approached the app, saying "Why don't you go in the capsule? It might make you feel better."

Spike gave Leo a look of loathing, but he was in no mood to actually put up a fight. He reluctantly let Leo guide him to Chase's capsule, the door shutting once he was inside.

Leo stepped away from the glass, sighing in relief once the capsule locked. He watched, almost with amazement, as Spike leaned against the glass sides, closing his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep immediately.

"Whatever Chase did, I don't think this is what he wanted to happen," Leo muttered to himself as he exited the lab, thinking of how much Chase disliked his commando app. Spike was never good news when he made an appearance, and Chase often had to clean up the mess the app made, both figuratively and literally.

 _I hope this is just a fluke and Chase comes back,_ Leo thought fervently. He was certain that if Mr. Davenport and his mom came back three days from now and found Chase completely screwed up, not one of the four teens would escape punishment. And this was especially important for Leo – he was still trying to prove to Mr. Davenport that he was responsible. More than once things had gone wrong under Leo's charge, and he was determined to break that streak.

But it was already looking as if he was out of luck on that front.

* * *

 **AN: Hey peeps, Asori here. This is kinda weird - normally I put this author's note at the forefront, but I didn't want to spoil Spike's appearance. NOTICE! This is **_**NOT**_ **the big masterpiece Spike story that I've been talking about in past author's notes! It is simply a short story I wrote half a year ago for my own entertainment and had no intention of posting, but here I am now :S This story could alternately be titled _Asori-is-desperately-stalling-until-the-Spike-story-is-done-and-might-possibly-be-scraping-the-bottom-of-the-barrel._ In rereading and editing it, I think it is actually quite a bit better than _scraping-the-bottom-of-the-barrel,_ and I hope you agree!**

 **So, about the story itself: this is centered around humor (and awkwardness galore - you'll see), this is set in the second season, it won't be higher than a K in rating at any point, and there are only a couple other characters that are not listed in the description - and you've already met one of them.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the Asori Express, otherwise known as the Crazy Train. For the record, I'm only as crazy as the official Lab Rats writers :P Feel free to laugh throughout this story, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam! Bree!" Leo shouted frantically as he dashed out of the elevator.

"What, Leo?" Bree asked as she and Adam looked up from their teen trend magazines.

"Did you finally figure out that outfit went out of style four months ago?" Adam asked before proudly saying "The magazine told me all about style."

Bree rolled her eyes and Leo blinked, saying "Okay." After a pause, he said "Anyways, we have a crisis!"

"Like your outfit?" Adam asked. Bree lightly slapped him with her rolled-up magazine before asking Leo "A crisis?"

"Yeah – Spike's here and he won't go away!" Leo explained urgently.

"What? Spike's been here, and you haven't told us until _now?_ " Bree asked incredulously as she stood up quickly. "How long?"

"Well, um, two hours," Leo said in a small voice, bracing himself for the worst. He had waited for a while to see if Chase would come back, but to Leo's dismay, when the bionic woke up, Spike was still there. And that was no small matter.

"That long?" Bree asked in disbelief. "Why is he out at all? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Long story short, Chase tried updating his system but obviously something went wrong, I made Spike go into Chase's capsule, and he's still there," Leo explained quickly. "What do we do?"

"Calm him down like we normally have to?" Bree suggested.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think that will work – Spike was _sleeping_ for the last two hours – how much calmer can he get?"

"Well then let's just make him mad," Adam said with a shrug.

"What?" Leo and Bree asked simultaneously.

"You're crazy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Why would you think that?" Bree asked Adam, shaking her head in annoyance. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"Well if he's not going away when he's calm, then maybe he goes away when he's angry," Adam explained himself.

"No, we are _not_ doing that," Bree said firmly. "We'll just have to think of something else."

With that, the three siblings made their way to the lab, warily stepping into the futuristic room. To their relief, Spike (or possibly Chase by now) was still in the middle capsule, being that it was locked.

When they were a few feet in front of the capsule, Adam, Bree, and Leo stopped, Bree saying "Chase?"

"Guess again," Spike growled tiredly. He looked as if he might fall back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked him, sensing that he wasn't feeling so great. Spike only shrugged moodily, continuing to glare at them.

"Where's Chase? Why are you still here?" Adam asked bluntly.

Spike shrugged yet again, groaning more than growling "Leave me alone, twerps."

"Who are you calling a twerp? Have you looked in a mirror?" Adam challenged. Bree and Leo froze, shooting looks of horror at the oldest.

Spike straightened up, a snarl playing at his lips. "I might not feel good, but I could still beat you to a pulp," he threatened.

"With that tiny doll-like body? I don't think so," Adam taunted, his grin growing wider at the flames of anger that danced behind the app's cold eyes.

"We'll see who's calling who a doll when I'm through with you!"

"Spoiler alert: it'll still be me," Adam said smugly.

"Raaaawwwr!" Spike roared, pounding on the capsule to effectively make the other three jump. "Fight me like a man, numbskull!"

"Oh, but that just wouldn't be fair – a little lady like you could get hurt," Adam said mockingly.

Spike looked like he was going to blow a fuse, but to Adam, Bree, and Leo's surprise, he instantly calmed, looking slightly disoriented.

"Chase?" Bree asked hopefully.

"Guys, get me out of here," Chase said urgently.

"I can't believe that Adam was right," Bree commented before walking over to the cyber-desk and unlocking the youngest bionic's capsule. Chase leapt out, quickly stepping around his siblings to begin typing on the cyber-desk in a frenzy.

"Oh, nice to see you too," Leo said, looking miffed.

"Sorry, but I don't have much time," Chase mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "Your manhood is still off beyond the horizon."

Chase only grunted angrily, but he didn't pause what he was doing; if anything, he began going even faster.

"Chase, what is going on?" Bree pressed.

"My update didn't go right, and somehow Spike and I switched – _I'm_ the app now." He briefly glanced up to see his siblings' looks of shock.

"What? How is that possible?" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I ha-" Chase froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, Chase?" Leo asked nervously.

The bionic pounded the cyber-desk, and after a flurry of code, it went blank. He slowly looked up, baring his teeth. "What's going on here?" Spike demanded.

Leo swallowed, looking to see that Adam and Bree were also worried. It was one thing to taunt Spike while he was trapped in a capsule – it was another when he roamed loose.

When he didn't get an answer, Spike stalked right up to Adam, saying quietly in a menacing tone "I think I owe you something."

"Ah, no, you're good, buddy," Adam said quickly.

"It would be my pleasure," Spike spat.

"Really, you don't have to," an uneasy Adam said weakly.

"But I do!" Spike shouted, grabbing Adam roughly before throwing him towards the capsules.

"Uh oh, we're in the splatter zone," Leo said, and with that statement he and Bree scurried off to the sides, hiding behind machinery to witness the fight progressing before them.

Before Adam could make it all the way to his feet, Spike grabbed the collar of his shirt again, hefting him up and pressing him against the glass of the capsule that was the farthest left – Adam's capsule. "This is the part where you beg for mercy before I annihilate you anyways," the no-longer-an-app snarled.

Something seemed to snap within Adam, and he shoved Spike away, his super-strength sending Spike careening across the room. "Oops, I guess I forgot my line," Adam replied spitefully. The oldest bionic allowed Spike to pick himself up off the floor, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Spike briefly shook off the pain before rolling his shoulders back, cocking his head to reevaluate his opponent. When he was sure of himself, he lowered into a fighting stance. "Come at me with all you've got, pretty-boy. I _will_ enjoy messing up that face," he growled.

Adam heaved an angry breath, his eyes glowing bright red as he prepared to shoot his lasers at his foe. Spike, knowing what was coming, began a complex combination of maneuvers in order to avoid being hit. He dodged and flipped around Adam's laser shots, quickly coming within range to exchange blows with the oldest bionic.

Spike struck first, faking a strike high before kicking at Adam's legs, trying to topple the bionic strongman. But he misjudged Adam's sturdiness, and Adam took advantage of Spike's opening of his defense, striking him in the stomach.

Spike's eyes went wide as he flew backwards. When he landed, he could only lay in a crumpled heap, moaning; Adam's size and strength were not to be miscalculated without a heavy price.

"Stay down, Spike!" Adam shouted victoriously, the heat of the fight still coloring his cheeks. Bree and Leo came out from where they had been hiding, Leo slowly clapping for the oldest.

"Let's get him in the capsule before he recovers," Bree said, and with her brothers' help, Spike was propped up in Chase's capsule before the door was closed and locked.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Leo asked, glancing worriedly at the youngest bionic, who was still hunched over in pain.

"This is Spike we're talking about, of course he'll be okay," Adam said confidently. Turning back towards the capsules, he taunted loudly "Who just got tossed around like a ragdoll now, huh? I told you I'd still be calling you a doll!"

Spike glowered at him with pure hatred.

"Who knew – Adam not only defeated Spike, but he's also been right _twice_ in one day – that has to be a record," Leo said in amusement.

"Actually, he's been right three times today," Bree replied.

"What? Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah – that outfit you're wearing was so last year."


	4. Chapter 4

When Adam woke up the next morning and saw his little brother glaring at him through the clear capsule walls, he was at first surprised. But then he remembered the day before, and a smirk grew on his face.

"'Morning, Spikey," Adam said cheerily as he stepped out of his capsule. Spike looked ready to break something, but being that he couldn't escape his capsule, he was helpless. Adam stuck his tongue out at the brute before he exited the lab.

"Good morning, Leo," Adam greeted his groggy step-brother, who was watching morning cartoons as the bionic walked into the main living area.

"Hey Adam," Leo said in return.

Adam was slowly walking over to join him when he felt someone catch his arm.

"Adam," Bree hissed. "A word?"

"Kazoo," Adam replied immediately.

"What?" Bree asked, her face scrunched up with confusion.

"You said you wanted a word, so I gave you one. If you want, I have others too," Adam offered.

Bree shook her head in mild vexation, saying "No, I need to talk to you."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Just get over here," Bree sighed, pulling Adam away from Leo. "I saw what you did this morning, and a lot of what you did yesterday; you've been awful to Spike ever since you won the fight yesterday afternoon."

"If you mean being hilarious, then yes I have."

"Adam, I think you've taken it too far; you need to apologize."

"Why? It's Spike."

Bree pursed her lips. "Somewhere in there is our little brother, Chase. And like it or not, but Spike is a person – at least for now – as well. He obviously has feelings."

"Breeeeee," Adam moaned.

"Go say you're sorry," Bree said firmly, crossing her arms.

Adam frowned at her, muttering "Bossy," as he did as he was told, walking to the elevator. Bree began to follow him.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Leo asked, pausing his show and standing up. "You're not going to terrorize Spike anymore, are you?"

"Actually, Adam is just now going down to apologize to Spike," Bree said.

"Bree's making me do it," Adam pouted.

Leo nodded, saying "She's right. I think we all need to say sorry."

"Well, I don't –" Bree began, but Leo cleared his throat, cutting her off. She quailed under his accusatory gaze. "Okay, maybe I do need to apologize as well."

"We'll all go down together," Leo said, and with nods all around (reluctantly on Adam's part) the three did just that.

"Hey Spike," Bree greeted the bionic as they walked into the lab.

"What do you scumbags want?" Spike growled.

"We came to apologize," Bree answered, Leo nodding in consent. Adam simply looked away, clearly wishing to be anywhere but in that room at the moment.

"Apologies are for the weak," Spike snarled.

"Excuse me?" Bree asked incredulously. "We haven't been very nice to you, so we came to say sorry. And you repay us by insulting us?"

"You heard me, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"How do you feel about cupcake? Kitty cat? You're highness?" Spike sneered, each demeaning nickname driving a nail of fury through the female bionic. "Or should we stick with princess for now?" he asked snidely.

The last comment was the final straw. Bree heaved a breath to spit out a retort, but she stopped, staying as still as a statue for a moment. The anger instantly vanished from her facial features, and she looked around in disbelief.

"What the…" she mouthed as she spun around to take in her surroundings. She ran her hand through her hair in shock.

"Um, Bree?" Leo asked worriedly.

The middle bionic blinked, gulping. "I'm not Bree."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, squinting in confusion.

"I said, I'm not Bree," the bionic repeated. "I'm Chase."

"What!" Adam exclaimed.

Leo's eyebrows slowly rose higher and higher, and he put his arm across 'Bree's' shoulders, steering her away. "Bree, I think you're a little confused."

"No, I'm not kidding," the bionic said seriously, shaking Leo's arm off. "I've accidentally become an app, right? Well, yesterday I singled myself out from my bionic infrastructure and began trying to reverse what I had done, but I didn't make it very far before Spike came back. When he hit the console, he must have screwed it up, and then overnight, I was downloaded onto Bree's chip, and probably Adam's as well."

"Oh gosh, it is Chase," Leo breathed in shock.

The now-an-app shrugged, making a face that clearly read "I told you so."

"Ah! You're in my mind?" Adam cried out, holding his head.

"Technically your chip, but yes; I need out," Chase replied with a shudder.

"Wait, what am I thinking right now?" Adam asked.

"I don't _know,_ " Chase said irritably. "Unless I'm activated, I only have a general idea of what's going on; it's like a lucid dream – a really bad one. Anyways, I'm going to see what I can do to undo this before Bree takes control again." And with that statement, the bionic rushed to the cyber-desk.

"This is so weird," Leo said breathlessly. "I knew you were weird and creepy and all, but this is a new low even for you, Chase."

Chase made a face. "It's not like I asked for this!"

"If you had just listened to me…."

Chase refused to acknowledge the last comment, working furiously to fix the current (and terribly awkward) situation.

"So you're the notorious Chase," Spike said with a smirk. When Chase didn't respond, Spike continued. "You know, you're even more lady-like than I thought."

"See? Even Spike agrees with me!" Adam laughed.

"Ha ha," Chase said sarcastically. "You guys are a riot."

"You really are a lily-livered wimp, aren't you?" Spike said in obvious disappointment. "You don't even know how to fight back!"

"Well I'm not so fond of you either; I can see why everyone despises you."

"Better than being a spineless doormat."

Chase only scowled at the cyber-desk screen, simply grunting crossly in response without looking up.

"You know what else he is?" Adam asked Spike excitedly. "He's nerdy, dorky…."

"Arrogant, has an over-inflated sense of superiority, gullible, prideful…" Leo supplied.

"Embarrassing, weak, pitiful…" Spike pitched in.

"Awkward, and really strange!" Adam finished, the three of them (yes, even Spike) breaking into laughter. It seemed that when it came to making fun of Chase, all wrongs between Adam and Spike were forgiven.

"Thank you for raising my self esteem," Chase said through clenched teeth, wielding sarcasm yet again.

"You're welcome," Adam replied genuinely.

"Why is it that everyone always insults me?" Chase growled, too angry to continue typing. "Why do I even bother with any of you?"

"Oh, insulting you?" Spike asked provocatively. "I thought we were complimenting you."

"That's because we were," Adam said mirthfully as he looked at Leo, who was laughing too hard to add his two cents.

"Oh, you three want to verbally spar, do you?" a red-faced Chase challenged.

"What?" Adam asked, confused.

"Oh please, lady-locks; how do you hope to beat the big boys?" Spike taunted Chase.

"He's right, you know – you're out of your league, Chase," Leo advised through his grin.

"You underestimate me," Chase snarled.

"Then try yourself against the master," Spike challenged in return.

"You call yourself the master?" Chase scoffed.

"I've brought that deranged ogre of a principal of yours close to tears," Spike gloated.

"And she pinned you," Chase deadpanned.

"No, she pinned _you,_ " Spike said with a smirk.

"Pinned you like a butterfly on the science teacher's wall," a grinning Leo said, repeating his words from the day after the talent show.

"Not helping!" Chase barked.

"You're scared," Spike said in presumed victory.

"You think I'm scared of a currish, detestable, mewling, warped, pestilent, earth-vexing, plume-plucked, fly-bitten, hedge-born, low-down scut like you?" Chase exploded. "Your soul is infested with maggots, you're a botch of nature, you're the idol of idiot worshipers, you would eat your dead vomit up, you're a candle better burnt out – oh for the breath to say what is like you! – I will live to knock your brains out!"

Spike blinked.

"What?" Adam asked, utterly lost.

"Don't strain yourself, you clay-brained clot-pole," Chase growled.

"Wow, that was actually kind of impressive," Leo said. "You guys really made him mad."

"Don't think you're off easy, Dooley," Chase snapped.

"I think we're seeing a new side to you, Chase," Leo muttered.

"Yeah you are, because normally Spike would have come out by this time to _protect_ you mold-warps," Chase spat.

"And Chase wins!" Leo said quickly, hoping to get back on Chase's good side.

* * *

 **AN: Many of you guessed correctly or had cool alternatives for who Bree 'became' -** **I warned ya that it'd get awkward! But this was so fun to write while I was on all of my concussion medications that made me totally loopy... it's up there with** ** _Face Off_** **from Season 3 (because it was partly inspired by it) 0.o To be honest, I'm pretty self-conscious about this story, but I actually liked my writing enough, I'm stalling, and rereading it gave me a laugh, so I decided "Eh, why not? Let's make Chase (even more) miserable." Oh, and if Billy Unger had the courage to wear a diaper on TV ( _Spike vs Spikette,_ Season 4), I think I can post this semi-anonymously. I hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **But yeah, fun times.**

 **Oh, and all of Chase's insults? Search for Shakepearean Insulter and have fun!**

 **Like always, thank you everyone for the support of this story, be it follows, favorites, and/or reviews! I've said it before and I'll keep saying it: y'all make my day :DDD I do have a question for ya - what did you think of the Chase/Spike stand off? Accurate? Funny? Or downright awful? I'd love to read your opinions (because let's face it, the reviews are an author's favorite part of posting because you all are awesome!).**

 **Anywho, keep your eyes open for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you," Leo said conversationally to Chase, who had gone back to furiously typing. There had been icy silence for several minutes until Leo had just now broken it.

"Courtesy of William Shakespeare," Chase replied stonily.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry about it," Leo told him, patting his arm.

Adam, Leo, and Spike all looked to Chase at this point, whose fingers flew across the virtual keyboard on the cyber-desk. But to their astonishment, the bionic stopped after a minute.

"Did you finish, Chase?" Leo asked.

"Why'd you just call me Chase?" the bionic asked when no one else said anything, turning to face Adam and Leo. "And what's going on? Why am I over here?"

"Oh, Bree, you're back," Leo said in surprise.

"Where was I? How long was I gone?" Bree asked in confusion and slight fear. "The last thing I remember was that Spike was calling me names," she said, shooting a glare at the smirking capsule-imprisoned bionic.

"You missed it, Bree – Chase went all mug-wump on us," Adam said with a toothy grin.

"What?" Bree asked in bewilderment.

"Long story short, Chase accidentally got downloaded onto yours and Adam's chips, so when you got angry you activated him, and then we made him really mad," Leo chuckled.

"What!" Bree shrieked. "Chase is on my chip?!"

"Shakespeare and all," Leo affirmed.

"Ugh…!" Bree groaned. "My life is ruined!"

"Hey, on the bright side, you'll never fail a test again," Leo snickered.

"What bright side? I can only see that I'll forever lose my social life, all because of my stupid little brother!"

"Careful, Bree," Adam warned with an amused grin. "Chase might come back."

"What is this? Can you believe it – Adam's right again!" Leo exclaimed incredulously, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "This is the apocalypse, people!"

"Or maybe Chase is rubbing off on him," Bree muttered.

"Either way, all of Chase's talk of maggots and barf has made me hungry," Adam said, patting his stomach.

Leo and Bree shot their older brother looks of disgust, Bree asking in bafflement " _What?_ "

Neither Adam, Leo, nor Spike bothered to answer her question, Adam and Leo already making their way to the elevator with Bree in tow.

"You're just going to leave me down here _again?_ " Spike shouted after them, as close to a whine as he would ever get. "Do you intend to keep me locked in here forever?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Leo replied without a backwards glance, but Bree stopped.

"No guys, Spike's right. We can't just keep him in that capsule," she said.

"Sure we can – we've done it for the last couple days," Adam said matter-of-factly.

Bree rolled her eyes, disregarding Adam and Leo's opinions as she marched back in front of Spike's capsule. She stopped when her nose was nearly touching the glass, saying in a serious tone "If we let you out, you have to behave – no breaking things, do as you're told, and basically play by our rules."

Spike snorted. "No way, cupcake. That's no fun."

Bree's countenance darkened immediately. "Then we're not letting you out." She turned on her heel and began confidently walking away.

"Stop!"

Bree complied, turning to face him as she snapped "What?"

"I'll… be good," Spike forced out, looking as if he were in pain. "Just get me out of here."

"One more thing," Bree said.

"What?" Spike asked irritably.

"No name calling. End of discussion."

Spike heaved an angry sigh. "Fine," he spat.

The corners of Bree's mouth slowly turned upwards, and she walked back over to the cyber-desk, releasing the former commando app.

"Ha ha! Yes! I'm free!" Spike whooped, an evil glint in his eye.

"Behave!" Bree warned sharply.

"Relax, prin – er, _Bree,_ " Spike attempted to say smoothly. "No trouble at all."


	7. Chapter 7

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The deafening sound filled the Davenport mansion, and three of the four teens looked at each other in horror. Spike simply plugged his ears, looking ready to explode.

"What _is_ that?!" Spike yelled over the noise.

"Mr. Davenport's video calling us!" Leo shouted in response. "You need to hide!"

"Cowards hide!" Spike argued.

"He'll know something went wrong if you don't – just go!" Leo glanced at Bree for help.

Upon seeing Bree's warning glare, Spike sighed angrily but he did as he was told. As soon as he was out of the room, Adam, Bree, and Leo positioned themselves in front of the TV, Leo pressing a button to accept the call. As he stepped back to join his siblings, Mr. Davenport's face appeared on the TV screen, his expression unreadable.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" the billionaire asked.

"Great! Perfectly great!" Leo replied, plastering a grin on his face and giving his step-father two thumbs up. He elbowed his frozen-in-place siblings, who also forced smiles after a moment.

Mr. Davenport frowned, picking up on their uneasiness. "What's going on? And where's Chase?"

Adam squeaked, biting his lip. Leo glanced at the oldest bionic worriedly before turning back to the TV screen and saying "Chase? Oh, uh, he's… in the bathroom! Who knew you could have such bad timing? I'm sure he'll be here soon!"

The tech mogul raised his eyebrows, switching the subject by asking "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, just hanging around, chilling out, ya know. Teen stuff."

Mr. Davenport's eyes narrowed. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Adam said quickly before Leo could reveal their mishap with his panic voice.

The billionaire's eyes flicked to the oldest bionic, studying him carefully. Adam squirmed under the scrutiny. "Let me talk to Chase. Now," Mr. Davenport demanded.

"I – uh, he's not here," Adam replied.

"I can see that," Mr. Davenport said irritably. "Go get him."

"But he's in the bathroom," Leo pitched in.

"Tell him to hurry up and get out here," the mogul commanded.

"I'll get him!" Leo volunteered.

"Me too!" Adam added, and before Mr. Davenport could say anything else, the two of them bolted out of the room. As they made their way down the hall and out of the range of the microphone in the TV, Adam grabbed Leo's arm, stopping in place. "Leo, it's me, Chase!" the bionic hissed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! I'm not the smart one!" Leo replied. "And how come you're out, anyways?"

"Adam must have gotten so nervous that I was activated," Chase explained. "And by the way, you need to learn to be a better liar – you almost gave us away!"

"It's not like Adam and Bree were helping me at all!"

There was a brief tension-filled silence, the boys lost in thought as they tried to come up with a solution to their pickle. Then it struck the bionic. "Leo, what we need is a power outage; that will-" He froze for a moment before falling to lean against the side of the wall, his face blank.

"Adam! I mean, Chase! Whoever you are!" Leo exclaimed, waving his hand in front of the bionic's face. There was no reaction, and Leo began to shake him worriedly. The bionic slowly slid to the floor.

"Chase! What's wrong? Come on, please answer me!" Leo pleaded, kneeling down and shaking the bionic harder.

"Leo!" Leo heard from behind him, and he turned to see Bree speeding up to him.

"Bree, I don't know what's wrong! Adam was-" Leo began explaining, but he was interrupted by the middle bionic.

"Leo, I know! I'm Chase too!"

"What?!" Leo asked incredulously.

"Bree must have gotten really nervous talking to Mr. Davenport alone, so I was activated for her too," Chase explained. "Now I have to try to be Adam and Bree _at the same time_ – it's too much and it's really hard to focus on either of them!"

Leo could only gape at the bionic.

"I told Mr. Davenport that I was going to look for you, Adam, and myself – well, Spike – so I have to cut the power soon before he gets anymore suspicious than he already is," Chase said, sitting down. Before Leo could ask any questions, Adam's form was reanimated as Bree's fell slack. "To do that, I need Adam's strength to break into the power box," Chase continued through Adam, standing up. "I'll be right back!" With that the bionic took off towards the elevator, disappearing from sight.

"That. Was. Really. Really. _Really_ weird," Leo breathed in shock, his eyes wide.

* * *

 **AN: Leo's right. Yes, it was very weird. Geez. This is clearly one of the strangest chapters I've written, even in an already very strange story :S A testament to my insanity? Probably.**

 **You all are super great - thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story (even if it's _way_ out there)! And Melon-Lord-of-Fire, you got your wish! Oh, and sorry there wasn't much of Spike in this chapter, all of you Spike fans. Could he be in the next chapter? Possibly - you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chase – in Adam's body – practically leapt out of the elevator upon reaching the level of the lab. Racing over to the power box for the entire mansion, he slid to a stop and positioned himself to break the little metal door open.

"Hey meathead, what do you think you're doing?" the bionic heard from behind him, and he turned to see himself – no, Spike – arrogantly striding over. Chase still found it disconcerting to see himself from the outside, walking and talking without his consent.

"I don't have time for this, Spike," Chase grunted, turning away and calculating how to most effectively strike the door. "And for the record, you shouldn't be calling someone ten times as smart as you a meathead."

"Chase?" Spike asked. "My mistake, cupcake."

Chase only heaved an angry sigh through clenched teeth, channeling his negative energy into punching the metal box. As his fist made contact with the door, it bent and ripped around his fist with a satisfying screech. With that he tore the metal away, exposing countless switches.

"I'm impressed; you didn't cry," Spike taunted, and Chase could practically feel his alter-ego's nasty smirk. Chase's eyes only narrowed in response as he turned off the needed switches. Mission accomplished.

"Considering how lily-livered you are, I would've bet that you would at least tear up," Spike continued.

Chase whirled around to face the once-an-app, glowering down at his own face. "What makes you think I'm such a wimp?"

"Would you like the full list? Because we might end up here for the rest of the day if you do."

"Do you _want_ me to go another round of Shakespearean on you?"

"If that's all you've got, I'll pass. I've already heard it."

"Ugh!" Chase growled. "I don't get why you hate me!"

"Who wouldn't?" Spike shot back.

"Anyone could, but you shouldn't!" Chase spat. "We're supposed to be a team of some sorts, but you're more like an enemy!"

"Hostility _is_ my best quality."

"Then I'm glad I don't know you very well, you vile demon."

"Girly-git."

"Fly-bitten scut!"

"Queen of losers!"

Before Chase could reply, the two belligerents were interrupted by someone demanding "What is going on down here?" They turned to see Leo standing in the entrance to the lab, Bree close behind with her arms crossed. Chase briefly turned inwards, realizing that he had in fact lost control of Bree – he had been so focused on arguing with Spike that he hadn't even noticed.

"What have we said about name calling, Spike?" Bree asked, clearly not pleased.

"It's not like Chase is innocent," Spike replied.

"I was fighting back, just like you wanted!" Chase snapped.

"You shouldn't stoop to his level," Bree said to Chase in disappointment. Chase only swallowed in vexation, glaring daggers at everyone present. "Anyways, Chase, you need to fix this mess before Mr. Davenport gets really worried – if we don't call him back soon, he'll come back to find out why," the middle bionic continued.

"We need to find a way for me to keep in control – if Adam comes back, we're doomed," Chase deadpanned.

"I know!" Leo exclaimed, looking to have been struck by a brilliant idea. "The Bionic Signal Interrupter kept Spike out and made him more aggressive at the talent show, so maybe it will keep you out and… make you more… nerdy." Leo's face scrunched up at the last part, mirrored by Bree's and Spike's expressions.

Chase shot them all a venomous look. "Just do it," he snapped.

Leo trotted over to Mr. Davenport's desk, grabbing the device and making his way back to the others, pressing the button several times as he did.

"Okay, that's enough – you don't need to go overkill," Chase said, blinking in disorientation. After a moment, he went over to the cyber-desk and began typing in lines of code, incomprehensibly muttering to himself.

"This is so weird seeing who would be assumed to be Adam being smart and doing smart things," Leo commented quietly to Bree, who nodded in agreement.

It wasn't too long before Chase had completed his work. "Alright, Bree and Spike, let's get in the capsules," he said as he stood up straight.

"Why should I do what you say? You're just going to force me out again," Spike growled.

Chase walked right up to Spike, grabbing his upper arms and lifting him easily. "You don't have a choice because I can do this," Chase smirked, carrying a squirming and fighting Spike at an arm's length.

"Put me down, nugget-head!" Spike roared, but he was unable to break a hold of super-strength.

"If you say so," Chase replied, dumping the smaller boy into the middle capsule, slamming the door shut and pressing it in place. "Would someone mind locking it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Bree sped over to the cyber-desk and did as Chase had requested. Leo also went over to the desk, Bree simultaneously going into her capsule and Chase going into Adam's.

"Man, I'm going to miss being this tall and crazy strong," Chase sighed.

"Savor it, because you probably won't experience it again," Bree said with smirk. Chase simply shot her a look.

"Alright Leo, just hit that big, red, virtual button again to commence the update," Chase commanded his younger brother. "We should be as good as new when it's done."

"You sure about that?" Leo questioned, but he did as he was told. The three capsules lit up in their distinct colors, and both the largest and smallest bionics' eyes rolled up as they fell against the sides of their capsules. Within a matter of minutes the glow subsided, and the male bionics stood back up straight.

"Everyone's who they should be?" Leo asked warily.

"What just happened?" the oldest bionic asked. "Was I just born again? Ooo, that means that I can eat baby food again!"

 _Yep, that's Adam, alright,_ Leo thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"I'm definitely myself," Bree stated after shooting her older brother a look of annoyance. Turning to her right, she asked her younger brother "Chase?"

"Who's Chase? Who are you people?" he replied with bugged-out eyes, looking every which way.

"Oh no!" Leo moaned, Adam and Bree chorusing with him. The non-bionic unlocked the capsule, and he rushed to help the oldest two bionics drag Chase out of his capsule.

"You seriously can't remember anything?" Bree asked Chase anxiously.

"What are we going to say to Mr. Davenport now?" Leo groaned.

Chase slowly broke into a grin, exclaiming "Ha! I totally fooled you guys into thinking I lost my memory!"

The faces of the other three grew dark, Bree saying "Why you little…!"

Chase immediately quailed, saying "Well, uh, seeya!" before he bolted from the lab.

"After all we've been through _because of you,_ and then you pull this? You are _so_ dead!" Bree yelled, taking off after him.

Adam turned to Leo, saying "Quick, if you turn the power back on upstairs, Mr. Davenport can watch Chase get beat up by Bree!"

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end to this crazy-loco story! I hope you all laughed throughout it!**

 **Thank you everyone for the wonderful support of this story, whether it's follows, favorites, and/or reviews! A special thank you to Avengers13, Casey Storm, Choco56, daphrose, Dirtkid123, imaginedragons4eva, Melon-Lord-of-Fire, PurpleNicole531, shining pearl319, ShyMusic, Unknowndiva, for reviewing! You all are so kind and totally awesome!**

 **The big Spike story update: It keeps getting longer and longer than I intended, but it is seriously cool (thanks for the suggestion, LabRatsFan07!)! I promise, I will post it as soon as possible - but I have to finish it first (I have already gone back to the beginning chapters and changed them a bunch, so I want to wait to post the story until it's complete). Oh, and I've decided that Spike might kind of be my favorite character (at least to write) now - sorry Chase :P If you want to know a little more about the story and projects to come both before and after, check out my profile.**

 **Well, I think that's it for now - Asori out.**


End file.
